halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Life
The Halo 3 Live Action Trailer is a live-action short made exclusively for the launch of Halo 3: ODST. The trailer along with the upcoming short film is directed by Rupert Sanders, who also worked on the Halo 3: Believe campaign.Reuters.com - Prepare To Drop! Spike TV Gears Up For 'Halo Month'. This short showcases the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, an elite organization of UNSC Marines, focusing on the 19th Shock Troops Battalion during their operations in the Human-Covenant War. Overview The film starts with a military funeral held for SSGT K. Stark, with a young Tarkov watching, and then shows his recruitment and basic training to enlist as a Marine. Later, the video skips to a combat drop as Tarkov, now an ODST in an insertion pod, dropping towards a Covenant-held battlefield on an unknown planet, where he quickly encounters a Brute and is nearly killed, acquiring wounds to his face. The Brute closes in for the kill as Tarkov fires his pistol, but is killed by a crashing Banshee, saving Tarkov's life. The scene skips ahead to Tarkov again, now several years older, the wounds on his face having become scars. He and a number of other ODST's hold a small service for a fallen comrade killed during combat, and hear a distant explosion and plasma fire in the distance. Forced to abandon the service, the ODST's put their helmets back on and move out. Transcript (translated from hungarian) {The video starts at Stark's funeral proceedings. Tarkov is seen in the background.} UNSC Officer: Present arms! {Marines raised their assault rifles.} UNSC Officer: Fire! {The video then skips to Tarkov who apparently joined the ODST, having his head shaven by an officer. The video then skips to a scene where a group of men stood in a file. The UNSC Officer yells in front of Tarkov.} UNSC Officer: "We are ODSTs!" {The scene changes to an obstacle course. Tarkov performs a commando crawl and a UNSC Officer follows him, yelling.} UNSC Officer: "Do you want to die? Do you! Faster! Go go go!" {As Tarkov took a dive in the obstacle course, the scene changes to him being dropped into an unknown planet. Several HEVs are seen. As soon as he hit the ground, his HEV's chute opened. Tarkov along with several other ODSTs fire their SMGs. A Brute Minor knocked Tarkov to the ground, knocking his helmet off. The Brute growls at him and soon after died after a Banshee struck down by a rocket hit the Brute from behind. Tarkov, lying on the mud, stared at the open space. The scene changes to a funeral proceeding with Tarkov, now looking older, along with several other ODSTs standing beside him. A song sung in Gaelic fills the background.} The Song sung in Gaelic: "And my army of brothers went over the hilltops, drenched in blood we may be... but fighting is all left to me... Together with my army of brothers... down we fall... darkness in all... through hell!" Trivia *The Marines speak a form of Russian, a language not commonly seen or used previously in the Halo universe. This is possibly due to translations software translating it based on the language of the user. That way, ODSTs can spend more time training than learning different languages. Related Links Internal *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo 3: Believe'' *Orbital Drop Shock Troopers External *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8zdkXtb9Yw ''Halo 3: ODST Live Action Trailer in Youtube''] Sources Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:New Content